Rin Hashima
リン |romaji = Hashima Rin |image = |gender = Female |age = |birthday = |deck = G Season 1: Angel Feather |friends = Sugiru Kariya Shouma Shinonome |enemies = Tokoha Anjou |avatar = G Season 1: Black Shiver, Gabriel |anime appearance =G Episode 28 |manga appearance = |teams = Team Demise |voiced by = Yui Kondou (Japanese) Caitlynne Medrek (English)}} Rin Hashima (羽島リン Hashima Rin) is a character in Cardfight!! Vanguard G. She is part of Team Demise. She is the most popular cardfighter in Cutie Fighter website due to her strength and beauty. Personality Like the rest of Team Demise, she upholds the phrase "Weakness is a sin.". What differentiates her from the rest of her team is that she loves seeing her opponent in despair. She is shown to enjoy cardfighting and taunt against her opponent, after being taught by Mamoru (although what she "enjoy" is different from common sense). Though, Shouma commented that she is usually calm, it is unusual to see her display so much emotion. Her personality can be summarized as "princess-like", as shown when she was little that she ordered Mamoru to beat her before lecturing her about cardfight, and sulks after Mamoru beat her. She is shown to use psychological attack as one of her strategy, in order to make her opponent loses his/her calm judgment, befits her image as a technical fighter, which emphasize in neither offense nor defense. She is shown to love snacks, most of her screen time outside of cardfighting depicts her eating something. History She is firstly shown in the epilogue of Turn 28, after Team TRY3 defeated Team Wanderer, alongside Sugiru and Shouma, taking notice that one of them was Chrono Shindou, before they're coach, Ibuki approached them. After the lost of Sugiru, when she looks at her opponent's identity, she smiles in excitement, recognizing Tokoha as Mamoru's little sister. Knowing that she is her opponent, she decided to step on the bread that Kumi bought as a prayer for victory. When Tokoha chases her to the toilet to order her to beg for forgiveness, she splashed water instead to Tokoha, muttered "cockroach" as an excuse, while Tokoha, confused, searched for said cockroach. It is shown later that she met Mamoru Anjou once when she was still a child, and although she is stronger than her peers, she is no match for Mamoru. She is upset that Mamoru did not remember this encounter, however. When fighting Tokoha, she keep calling Tokoha "Mamoru's little sister", which enraged her (on top of her demeanor earlier), and shows their difference in power with giving her handicap by not finishing her while she had the chance to do so. Despite that, she still wins against Tokoha with not much effort. When Shouma fights Shion, she watches the game for a while before falling asleep. They later compete in the national tournament with Sugiru. At a tournament held at the United Sanctuary Branch, Tokoha confronts her, declaring she'll win the right to fight Team Demise and defeat Rin, before storming off, to which she only responds to as annoying. She then observes the tournament, along with Shouma and Ibuki, until she see's Tokoha's match and leaves. While infiltrating United Sanctuary Branch, Tokoha saw Rin and pursue her afterwards. Knowing that she was being followed, she waited for the girl on a corner. She pointed out that what happened inside the United Sanctuary Branch is none of Tokoha's problem. When Tokoha said that winning is not everything in cardfight, it sparks her memory of when she lost to Mamoru, and thus declare that Tokoha is her enemy. Shouma then informs Rin that Kanzaki is fighting Team TRY3, and offers to show Tokoha's match, but she declines. Deck She is shown to use a Angel Feather deck, which swaps cards in damage zone to power-up the Pegasus and Calamity Flame, alongside cards that can flip themselves in the damage zone. Quotes *Liberating the Generation Zone! It's my turn now! Generation Stride! Gallery RinHashima.png|Rin & Gadreel tumblr_nnr5psrf3h1r2jcb8o5_1280.png|Tokoha and Rin in Generation Battles Category:Angel Feather Deck Users Category:Females Category:Antagonists Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Characters